There is an electronic device disclosed in the related art, which is capable of detecting an operation, performed with respect to a three-dimensional object displayed in midair, via a capacitive touch sensor that calculates the distance between a finger and a touch panel (see PTL 1). While PTL 1 describes that the electronic device detects an operation performed with respect to a three-dimensional object (target), full operability of operations performed with respect to the object is not assured in the art disclosed in PTL 1.